Secret Blog
by presidentofrussia
Summary: Alexander's roommate, Thomas, is super secretive about his tumblr blog. Naturally, Alexander snoops and finds out something he shouldn't. Secrets are revealed and fluff ensues.


"No. Way."

"Shut up."

"This is incredible"

"I said shut up, Hamilton"

Alexander smirked at Thomas and looked back at his new discovery. After months of looking he finally found it. Thomas Jefferson's tumblr. Alex can't even begin to explain how hard he looked for his roommates blog. Honestly it was exactly what you expect. Very heavy on the angsty aesthetic crap. Pretty much every other post had marble or rose gold in it. His love for velvet is also very apparent from his blog.

"I can't believe your blog's name is SadButBeautifullyClad. That is the most pretentious thing ever." Hamilton grinned.

"I hate you so much." Jefferson whined.

"I'm never getting off this." Hamilton laughed.

And he was true to his word. Well into the night, Alex was on Thomas's tumblr. It was weirdly interesting, he reblogged song lyrics and random poems that Alexander recognized. It was nice seeing this side of Jefferson. Alex was about to call it quits for the night and go to bed when he saw something interesting.

 _Hot roommate keeps humming while listening to music. Can't tell if it's cute or annoying. Either going to kill or kiss him. I'll keep y'all updated._

Wait, what.

 _That awkward moment when your stupid roommate has a dumb adorable smile._

Oh.

 _Recent google search: How to ask out handsome and terrible roommate_

Huh. There were about a dozen or so posts about Alex. People even asked Thomas if he was going to ask his "secret crush" out. Finally he got to the first post about himself.

 _Hate getting personal but i'm so pissed. Roommate assignments just got out and i'm stuck with this guy who fights with me all the time in class and is so annoying. He literally never shuts up and i hate him. But he's also super cute? Like stop? Ugh. So excited for this year._

Alexander was surprised but he couldn't say he wasn't...flattered. Okay well if his blush is anything to go off of, he is definitely interested to say the least. It's not like Alex didn't think that Thomas was attractive. Or funny. Or kinda fun to hang out with. Or surprisingly kind. Okay so he wasn't awful. Who was he kidding? Alex totally had a crush on Jefferson. With his mind reeling he picked up his laptop and started to type.

"Ugh, Hamilton, can't we just forget that your nosey ass found my blog?" Thomas groaned at his excited roommate.

"Nope! I saw your blog now you get to see mine. Fair's fair." Alex smiled.

"You aren't going to let up are you?"

"Not a chance."

"Fine, whats your url?" Thomas submitted.

"Smolandangry."

Thomas rolled his eyes and pulled up his blog. He scrolled for a second and stopped, his eyes going wide. He started to blush, his hand trembled a bit.

"I-Is this a joke?" Thomas whispered.

"No." Alex answered, nervously chewing on his lip.

Thomas took a deep breath and put his phone down. He stood up and walked over to the smaller man who was leaning against the desk. Shaking, Thomas put his hand over Alexander's hip and gently rested his forehead against his. Thomas slowly brushed his lips against Alex's. Alex took a deep breath in and threw himself onto Thomas. He pounced, smashing their lips together and throwing his arms around Thomas's neck. Thomas smiled and laughed at the surprising gesture.

"Okay, so we're doing this." Thomas grinned.

"Wow, I thought you'd be excited to date your hot, annoying roommate." Alex joked.

"I really regret showing you my blog."

"No you don't."

 _Have any of you ever been totally enamoured and attracted to someone? Because honestly it's the most amazing feeling. I may or may not be (but totally am) head over heels in love with my roommate. He sings dumb oldies songs and is a complete American history nerd and he has the weirdest sense of humor and the most amazing smile. All I want is for him to ask me out and take the initiative and take a chance. But for now I'll settle for this fondness that makes me feel lucky to be in his presence. Find someone who makes you feel the way he makes me feel, you won't regret it. - Smolandangry_


End file.
